


Sorrow

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Community: nekid_spike, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike gives her comfort before he realizes what he's doing.





	Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Sorrow  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Willow Rosenberg  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 140  
>  **Summary:** Spike gives her comfort before he realizes what he's doing.  
>  **A/N:** written for Day 24 for the phrase 'Sorrow' for the [Nekid Spike 30 in 30 Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5087688.html) at nekid_spike

He had wanted her blood, hell he needed it. But instead of luring her out of the library to someplace more private where he could drain her dry, he had found himself listening to her sorrow, and telling her everything would be okay while she sobbed in his arms. Her tears had cut through his useless heart. It had been all he could do not to rush out of the room, find whoever was responsible for making her cry and rip out his throat.

_What in the hell was wrong with him?_ He thrust her away from him. He was a vampire not _Dear Abby._ A growl ripped from his throat, echoing around them as he rushed out of the room. He had to get away from her before he did something incredibly stupid... more than what he already had.


End file.
